


the new normal

by secrethobby



Series: raising teddy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus live, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secrethobby/pseuds/secrethobby
Summary: A look at a typical evening at the Lupin-Black household.





	the new normal

Sirius stumbles out of the fireplace and dusts the soot off his robes before looking around. There are tiny legs running away from him towards the living room sofa and, before he can yell out for the toddler to be careful, the boy slams headfirst into the sweatpants clad legs dangling from the edge.

“Oof”, Remus inflects as he finally takes note of his son’s arrival, putting down the papers he had previously been occupied with.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Teddy yells despite being inches away from his father, “guess what, guess what!”

It seems the three year old can only speak in doubles when he’s excited, Sirius notes in amusement.

He also makes his way towards the sofa, though much more leisurely than Teddy had.

“Indoor voice, Teds,” Remus reminds him with a soft grin, as he grabs him from his armpits and places him on his lap in one swift movement.

Teddy at least has the qualms to look sheepish before he rushes into a sugar induced spiel. “Me and Siri went to Honeydukes and we got _everything-“_  Remus looks up sharply at Sirius, who only shrugs instead of trying to deny Teddy’s claims. He’s not that far off, anyways, they do nearly have everything from the shop in the paper bag in his hands.

“-and _then_ Siri took me to Puh-puh. Uh,” the three year old looks up at Sirius pleadingly.

“Puddifoot’s,” he supplies.

“Puddifoot?!” Remus exclaims, “Sirius, you hate that place!”

Sirius takes a seat next to Remus, on the side unoccupied by Teddy, and shrugs. “I don’t hate it,” he explains, “just wanted to take Teddy out for tea and scones.”

“Yeah, me and Siri had a _date,_  Daddy!”

Remus looks away from where he had been intently studying his son with a hint of amusement and adoration on his face, and at Sirius, now directing the same expression towards him. Remus shakes his head and presses a quick kiss to Sirius’ lips lovingly.

Teddy clears his throat loudly, clearly not ready to share any of Remus’ attention just yet. Remus laughs and turns back to his son, his hands twirling locks of Sirius’ hair absently, Sirius notes with a fluttering feeling in his belly. They’ve been together for the past two years and every one of Remus’ touches _still_ turns him to putty.

“So did you have fun on this date with my boyfriend?” Remus asks mock sternly.

Sirius barks out a laugh, snuggling into his boyfriend’s side. Teddy, however, ignores his dad’s tone, and instead replies by plowing on about how he did have fun and _wow, who knew so many different types of teas and shades of pinks existed._

Remus hums at the appropriate parts, expertly dividing his attention between his two loves: between listening to Teddy and dancing his fingers lightly around Sirius’ hair.

Sirius tunes it out, however, having been subject to the same speech on their way back home. He, instead focuses on the living room, taking note of the mantel which, once bare, is now covered with picture frames— of themselves and their friends and family, both dead and alive.

The room around him feels much lighter, the curtains are tied back neatly and the last lights of the day are streaming in freely. The walls are also not bare anymore, covered with pictures and memorabilia that both of them have collected over the years, while the floor is littered with Teddy’s toys, despite Remus’ constant insistence to _please pick up after yourself, Teds_.

It is such a stark contrast to when Sirius had moved in nearly three years ago. They had been dark times, all of them fresh out of the war, the wounds not quite healed yet. On top of that, Remus had had Teddy to take care of. Sirius, who knew his friend could not even take care of himself, let alone a two month old baby, had immediately volunteered to move in to Remus’ apartment.

It was a perfect arrangement to heal and take care of a little boy who had lost his mother but gained another guardian of sorts. Harry also dropped by often, taking his godfatherly duties quite seriously. Sirius felt oddly proud at that sentiment, despite knowing that he had not done nearly as much when Harry himself was a baby. Then again, those were different times and Sirius is still learning from his mistakes.

Then, after a year of living together, they had decided that enough was enough, they had danced around it long enough and, just like that, were in a relationship. Remus hadn’t want to deprive himself of happiness any longer, Harry’s speech accusing him of being a coward that one day many many years ago having hit him deeply.

Perhaps it had been a matter of convenience to be in a relationship with one’s very best friend in the world but Sirius always felt a different sort of fondness towards Remus and maybe it was just about time. Whatever it was, it was perfect because Sirius was enamored with Remus and then with Teddy from as soon as he had set his sights on the boy. He was so much like Remus, in all his mannerisms and features but also a lot like Tonks, with his brash personality and metamorphagous abilities that Sirius could not help but constantly keep falling in love with the child.

The same child who’s still going on about his experience at Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop. Sirius had not known he would be this taken by the shop, only having brought him there under the guise of a fun “date”. But Teddy had enjoyed himself and Sirius was immensely happy.

“Daddy,” Teddy says, finally slowing down enough for Remus to give him a slight go ahead nod, “I think my favorite color is prob’ly pink.”

Remus laughs, cuddling the boy closer and dropping a kiss on top of his hair, which had now turned pink.

“Good choice, mate,” Sirius grins, reaching out to tousle his hair, “it’s such a punk rock color, only the coolest people can pull it off.”

“I wanna be cool like you Siri,” he says, preening and puffing his chest out from where his dad has him tucked besides him.

“You’re cooler, Teds,” Remus chimes in, “Sirius cannot pull off pink hair as well as you.”

Sirius scowls, knowing Remus is right, having already explored that option in fifth year during that month the Mauraders had split into two groups and declared a prank war between each other.

“Your dad is just jealous because he can’t be nearly as cool as us,” Sirius leans over Remus and loudly whispers conspiratorially.

Remus whacks him playfully just as Teddy frowns.

“Noo,” Teddy insists, shaking his head, his hair now the same tawny color as Remus’, “Daddy is cooler. He’s the coolest.”

Remus barks out a laugh but kisses a pouting Sirius complacently. “How about _all_ of us be the coolest people we’ve each known,” he suggests diplomatically.

Teddy nods his head excitedly, being the same kind of peace loving person as his dad, but Sirius just hums in defeat.

“Well, I know what I definitely am, at least,” Sirius exclaims, getting up and stretching.

They both look at him expectantly. Sirius raises an eyebrow in surprise that neither of them have taken notice of the time yet.

“Hungry,” he answers simply.

“Oh. Ohh,” Remus realizes, “I thought you’d get take out, I didn’t make anything.”

Sirius shakes his head, “not if you count the entirety of Honeydukes as dinner.”

Teddy does, apparently, as he perks up at the idea.

“Absolutely not,” Remus admonishes him and then lowers his head and whispers to Teddy, “we’ll demolish those for dessert.”

“Fine, I’ll go see what I can scrounge up.”

“Love you,” Remus says, beckoning him forwards to press a kiss against his lips.

“Only for my superior cooking skills,” Sirius grumbles as he heads to the kitchen.

“Yes, that and the view whenever you leave the room.” Sirius looks back in shock, “ _Re_ mus!” he gestures his head towards Teddy scandalously.

“What?! It’s true,” he defends himself, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

Sirius tries to give Remus a stern look but just bursts out laughing instead, ruining the effect.

“Sure, whatever,” he gestures to Teddy now, “hey Teds you wanna help me make dinner?”

Teddy jumps up with joy and rushes to follow Sirius without a word. Despite being only three years old, the kid is extremely bright, with a penchant for pretty much anything he attempts. He especially likes cooking with Sirius though, a fact Sirius notes with triumph.

They set about making mac and cheese with a side of mixed vegetables, a compromise they had come to in order to get Teddy to eat his veggies.

Once it’s done, they sit down to eat at the small kitchen table. Teddy happily munches on his mac and cheese, reluctantly popping in a vegetable or two at intervals.

Sirius looks to Remus, seeing him eyeing the vegetables in the same type of distaste as his son.

“How was _your_ day, Moons?” Sirius points his fork out to him, remembering that they’d barely gotten to catch up what with Teddy monopolizing the conversation.

Remus swallows down a broccoli with a grimace and answers. “It was ok, got caught up with most of the homework assignments.”

Remus has been the DADA Professor at Hogwarts ever since it reopened after the war. McGonagell, the new Headmistress, had insisted he come back to the staff because ‘the war was over and if people still had prejudices than they could just shove them up their arses’. Sirius always knew he loved their former Transfiguration professor for a reason.

Sirius also knew that Remus was the best DADA professor Hogwarts ever had in recent times, especially if their study groups back in their own time at school proved anything (also the testimonies from Harry and his friends hadn’t hurt his case).

“Hmm.. does that mean you’re all ours tomorrow?”

“Not quite, I do have to finish the rest of my grading but I can be all yours afterwards,” he replies as he licks off the cheese on his fork.

Sirius raises his eyebrows at the unintended lewd gesture. Remus smirks at him when he notices Sirius staring but stops his ministrations to the cutlery.

“Hear that, Teds?” Sirius addresses the toddler, trying to distract himself from getting _those thoughts_ at the dinner table, “we can torture your dear old dad with anything we want to do tomorrow.”

Remus shakes his head in horror, “not _anything_. Within reason.”

Teddy doesn’t seem to hear him though because he immediately sits up and begins reeling out possible ways to spend their Sunday.

“Ohhh, we could go to the zoo, or or the beach, or to Harry’s maybe. Oh, oh can we please go to Harry’s house I want him to fly brooms with me.”

Sirius raises his eyebrows at Remus in question. The zoo and the beach are both difficult options for them only having half a day tomorrow and for both being too far of a drive from them.

“Harry’s place it is,” Remus agrees, “we can take him to the park with us so we can fly your new broom.”

In true godfatherly fashion, Harry had bought Teddy his first broom, a replica of the same type of broom Sirius had bought him many many years ago, for his birthday. Teddy has been dying to give it a go but Remus refuses to let him fly in the apartment and it is always too rainy or Muggle filled to fly it outside.

But Harry had recently moved into a nearly all magical neighborhood so there are quite a few wizard parks around, which makes it easier for them to take Teddy to practice flying.

The rest of dinner flies back with Sirius pushing both Remus and Teddy to eat their veggies or _no Honeydukes for dessert!_

Eventually all of them polish off their plates and Teddy runs off to grab the bag of chocolates. Sirius takes this opportunity to scoot his chair in closer to Remus.

“Hi,” he whispers, swiping a long tongue around the shell of his ear.

“Gross, Padfoot why are you such a dog?” Remus groans, moving away from his tongue.

“You weren’t saying that when I licked your _other_  body parts last night,” Sirius whispers lasciviously, wriggling his eyebrows.

Remus whacks his chest, giving him an admonishing look, “it’s not the same thing and you know it.”

Before Sirius can retort, Teddy comes running in, his mouth already lined with what suspiciously looks like the remains of a chocolate frog.

“How many did you eat, Teds?”

“Um, zero?” It’s obviously the wrong answer as evident by how the kid’s cheeks blush red with guilt.

“Looks more like two to me,” Remus contemplates, “hmm, maybe you’ve had enough for tonight.”

“No!” Teddy yells, wrapping his arms protectively around the bag, “you promised!”

“Merlin, Moons, that kid is you through and through.”

Remus groans, knowing Sirius is right and that he’s just lost the battle against his toddler. Instead he just gives in to being a bad parent for the night and they all set about demolishing the chocolates, as promised.


End file.
